How Alya Met Trixx
by marykayle
Summary: Alya becomes Volpina! This is her origin story. Meeting her kwami and three superheroes could go not as expected...


Alya was brave. She always was the one who ran towards akumas and not away, trying to get more material for Ladyblog. Too caught in filming everything that concerned Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee, she didn't even notice the danger right in front of her sometimes. The Paris's superheroes begged her to be more careful, and each time Alya promised she would try, but curiosity took over her and the blogger was once again closer to the attack than it was safe.

She tried to help her idols any way she could. It was also no secret that Alya wanted to be a hero herself. The girl was probably even more willing to help people than Marinette in the begging of her existence as Ladybug.

Alya, however, wanted nothing more than to discover the trio's true identities. Considering her selfless curiosity, it was quite possible.

Being that curious was one of the main reasons why Master Fu decided to take Alya off the scene. Noting all her good qualities, he was certain that the girl would make a perfect superheroine.

Fox superheroine, to be exactly.

Not only it suited Alya's personality, but nicely complimented her hair and eyes. Pretty convenient and suitable.

Shaking his head, Master Fu took the fox miraculous and went outside.

-page break_

Alya was running towards Trocadero, where yet another akuma was fighting Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee. She only had to turn around the corner and...

"Ouch!"

Alya bumped into the old man so hard that it caused her to fall backwards straight on her butt. However, he seemed to be unbothered by the crash.

"Sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going - I mean running!" She quickly apologized. "How badly are you hurt? Need any help?"

"Don't worry, young lady," he replied calmly. "It's nothing too bad, a cube of ice will do its job just fine..."

"Hold on," Alya was already taking a bottle of cold water out of her bag. "It's not exactly ice, but might just help. I'm extremely sorry again, now I gotta go - I mean run!"

The girl vanished out of the old man's sight in less than half a minute.

"She left her water to a stranger," said Master Fu to Wayzz quietly, thinking of something. "Only we know how much she needs it after her crazy running through all the city."

-page break_

Once back home, Alya immediately sat to work on her video. After finishing it, she came down to dinner and only after that settled down to her homework.

The weird box on her table was obviously in the wrong place, being an obstacle on her way to equations, cells and kinetic energy.

Alya took it, examined with a critical look from all sides, shook it near her ear and only then decided to open it.

It was like an orange bulb lit in the space just above the box. Alya gasped and dropped it.

A strange creature materialized from the bulb. It looked quite shaken.

"Why you, sly fox," the kwami muttered (help it's talking!), "was it really that necessary to shake the box? Couldn't you open it immediately? I'm feeling dizzy now."

"Sorry," the girl squeaked. "What - who are you?" The question sounded more secure than the apology.

"Name's Trixx. I'm a kwami, you're a superheroine now with my help. Gotcha?"

"Almost?"

"You're going to help Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee from now on, becoming a superhero yourself. I'll help you with that. Your miraculous stone is necklace. Your power is creating illusions with your flute. No one should know your identity, remember that rule especially. All you have to say is 'Trixx, transform me!'. That's pretty much covering the basis," Trixx told the girl.

"Trixx, transform me!" Alya whispered in excitement after clasping the necklace zipper.

Once transformed, she found a mirror and inspected her suit down to every tiny detail.

"So cool!" Alya exclaimed. "If I were me, I would totally want to uncover myself! Um..." The new heroine realized just how little sense did it make.

Alya opened the window and carefully checked that no one was going to see her. She swung out of her room and jumped on the nearest roof.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee showed ten minutes later, when Alya was already on the top of the Eiffel tower.

"Volpina! Not you again!" hissed Ladybug.

"I'm the real one!" Alya was slightly hurt. "I don't even look like Lila! I got my miraculous today, and my kwami explained that you needed me!"

"My lady, I guess that she's the real deal," said Chat. "At least she knows about her kwami."

"Duh, let's just test her," Queen Bee suggested.

"No, I believe her," said Ladybug. "Lila knew nothing about the kwamis." Alya squealed in delight. "Say, Volpina, what's your power?"

"Creating illusions!"

"Show us? Please."

Volpina examined her flute skeptically.

"Just think of something nice," smirked Queen Bee.

The fox heroine smiled a little and blew all the air in her lungs into the flute.

The trio was trying their best to hold the laughter.

"No need for strength," smiled Ladybug. "Try again."

This time Volpina got it just right. On her left there now were Alya and Nino. Kissing. She panicked and switched the illusion to Adrien and Marinette in the same position. Seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir's faces upon this image, Volpina concentrated on another image, but it didn't appear - Ladybug broke the illusion by touching it with her hand.

"Sorry," Alya winced.

"Girl," Ladybug shook her head, "you have to learn controlling your thoughts. Anyway, welcome to our team! We'll help you to deal with being a superhero with secret identity and will answer all your questions if you have any."

"Really?!" Volpina jumped and clapped her hands. "Are you and Chat Noir dating? How did you get your powers? Do you know each other's identity? What do you do when you're not in the suit?"

The trio chuckled and waved half of the questions off.

Not that Alya hoped to get the answers. At least for now.


End file.
